


Mahogany (Grandparents)

by bloodredcherries



Category: Baby-Sitters Club & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherries/pseuds/bloodredcherries
Summary: Mary Anne doesn't remember the first funeral that she went to.





	Mahogany (Grandparents)

Mary Anne doesn't remember the first funeral that she went to. 

 

She was too young. It's a fact that she's grateful for, one of the small mercies that life afforded to her when she lost her mother at the age of one. She doesn't know what Alma wore, or what was spoken at the service. She doesn't know if she even went.

 

She thinks that she did. That she must have. It was her mother. But she doesn't know, and she doesn't ask. It wouldn't be proper to ask, would it be? It seems awfully morbid. 

 

So, Mary Anne doesn't. 

 

It doesn't matter, anyways. Remembering the funeral wouldn't change the fact that her mother had died. 

 

 

***

 

 

Mimi's funeral is on an unseasonably cold day. 

 

Janine has spent the last few days clinging to Claudia (and the rest of the BSC), and Mary Anne wishes that something could be different. She wishes that Mimi wasn't dead. That Claudia and Janine weren't lonely. Because she knows they are.

 

Mimi is wearing a traditional kimono. She looks like she's sleeping. Mary Anne knows better. 

 

Rioko and John cling to each other. Claudia clings to Stacey. Mary Anne wishes that she had someone to cling to too, but Logan had declined to attend the funeral, stating a lack of closeness to the closest thing Mary Anne had to a mother. 

 

It's cold out. Mary Anne wonders if that's a sign.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Verna dies when Mary Anne is 21.

 

The trip back to Maynard is somewhat of an ordeal. Everything about Maynard is an ordeal. But Mary Anne has Charlie, and she thinks that she will be alright. Verna looks stern in the casket, which is an equally stern mahogany. 

 

Bill has been dead for years. She wonders what the point of all this is.

 

Of the flight. Of the speech that they insist she give because she's 'Verna and Bill's only granddaughter'. Of the looks that what are left of her grandparents' friends give her father and Sharon.

 

They sit in the front pew. Charlie squeezes her fingers. 


End file.
